1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filter housing which allows for the quick attachment of filter capsules for single-use assemblies used in bag assemblies, transfer sets, or other assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Filter capsules are generally individual single-use filtration devices that are discarded after use. When they are joined to other filter capsules they are usually done so in series with a plurality of pre-filtration filters. With the proliferation of larger sized single-use bag systems containing a bag assembly, a filter train, and aseptic connections, the need for larger filtration area to be connected to the single-use bag systems has increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,905,457 B2 discloses interlocking brackets for filter capsules. Embodiments of these interlocking brackets include bracket portions provided separately from the filter capsules having concave surfaces and plugs wherein the concave surfaces are configured to retain a filter capsule when plugs of the brackets are engaged with other brackets by surrounding and holding in place the filter capsules. Further, the brackets are able to interlock with other brackets so as to retain multiple filter capsules in position relative to each other for connecting the filter capsules in series or parallel. The separately provided brackets, however, may be cumbersome or insecure since they are not integrally formed on the filter capsules and must be attached to a filter housing by simultaneously fitting two pieces together at the proper location on the filter housing. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide stable retaining of a plurality of filter housings more simply.